


The Mask (Phone Guy/MatPat x Reader)

by IHazFandoms



Series: The Mask [1]
Category: FNAF the Musical, Five Nights at Freddy's, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, F/M, MatPat x Reader, MatPat|Phone Guy|Scott Cawthon/Reader, Musical, Phone Guy x Reader - Freeform, Random Encounters, Scott Cawthon x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: Based on FNAF the Musical.After your best friend, and almost boyfriend, Scott Cawthon disappears, you get moved from the day shift to the night shift with someone named Mark and strange things start to happen. But something is oddly familiar about the person who calls the office every night.





	1. The Phone Call

(Y/N) sits in a chair in front of the stage watching Freddy and the gang singing and dancing the famous song.

  
_“Hi, there I’m Freddy. Wanna come and play? I think you’re special in your own way. I’d love to sing a song with you, it’s my favorite thing to do, Cause I love you through and through.”_

  
Normally the others would join in and sometimes Foxy too.

  
Your best friends were AJ and Scott Cawthon. Sometime in his teen years, he changed his name to Scott Cawthon. You never asked him why. He also never told you his real name. Also, he never showed his face. He was also wearing something, not a bag of course but there was always something…..

  
You worked the day shift with “Scott” and loved it. You knew the history of Freddy’s and knew there was something wrong with what happens at night. That’s why you never asked or tried to get Night Shift. Who would want it? Scott came up behind you with an adult version of the kid Bonnie mask over his face. You look through the eye holes into his brown eyes. You ask him the question you are not supposed to ask.

  
“Why won’t you just show who you are?”

  
  
He stares at you.

  
“I just prefer not. It’s……”He trails off scratching the back of his neck. Luckily, for him, the phone rings.

  
He goes into the office and locks the door behind him.

 

“Hello? Hello hello?”

  
Scott always loved doing that since he loved to just piss people off.

  
“Please……”

  
It was AJ aka Purple Guy.

  
Scott groaned. He was complaining about what happened at a Sister Location and wanted a transfer. Scott thought for a minute. There were no open day shift spots.

  
_I can’t leave (Y/N). Unless I just disappear……._

  
“Um, yea! Actually, a spot just opened up! You can come next week Monday! Love to see you then.”

  
He puts down the phone and does an evil grin.

  
_This shall get interesting._


	2. The Next Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) realizing Scott wasn't at work for awhile and then receives a call but can't figure out who the person who called was. She also has a flashback from an event she will never forget.

The next morning, (Y/N) waited for her friend but he never came. No matter how many texts and calls she sent, he didn’t respond. For the rest of the week, she worked alone, sad. She never got to say goodbye. Never got to confess which happened once.

  
It was on a Thursday and there were lots of kids in Pirate Cove. The only reason (Y/N) and Scott were there was because kids would go and try to get close to Foxy. Ever since the Bite of ‘87 happened, everyone had to be careful. But some people didn’t think it was Foxy. There was a broken animatronic named Mangle who might have done it but no one has ever seen her.

  
A little girl came up to (Y/N) and Scott who were just talking and asked;

  
“Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?”

  
(Y/N) blushed. You couldn’t tell if Scott did since he was wearing a Freddy mask.

  
“Well uh, you see.” She stuttered out.

“No, we are not.”

  
_Scott is so good in awk_ _ward moments._

  
“You guys should kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The hyper child says.

  
(Y/N) finally speaks, “Oh no no no no. You should get back to your parents and-”

  
Lips press to hers and she is shocked. It's Scott. Kissing her? What?

  
The kid runs away happily. “That's a one-time thing.”

  
And he walked away.

  
The only time it has happened.

  
(Y/N) sighs watching the little kids running around the building and coloring on walls. She will miss him very much.

  
She loved him as a friend. A best friend. Nothing more than that.

  
A child starts running around with scissors and (Y/N) has to chase after the child. She runs near the office and the phone rings.

  
She stops to think. Should she chase the kid or answer the phone? No one is in the room other than parents and kids to answer the phone so hopefully, there is another person in the other room.

  
She enters the office and picks up the phone.

  
“Hello hello hello?” The person says.

  
“Hi, this is (Y/N) from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may I help you?”

  
The person isn't a customer….

  
“I'm sorry but I have to ask you to move to the Nightshift on Monday as in 12 AM Monday. Due to some recent events during the morning and night, you will have to change to Night Guard.”

  
He hangs up.

  
_No._

  
_Not the Night Shift._

 

The one position (Y/N) tried to avoid. The animatronics…..No.

  
She walks out of the office horrified. What could she have done to deserve this?

  
She finds in her locker a Night Guard outfit which was much more different than the day shift outfit. This one has blank pants, a plain white shirt, a thin navy blue jacket with 'Security Guard’ on the left shoulder and (Y/N) on the back. The hat was like a police hat but also navy blue. She finds the badge at the bottom of the pile of clothing.

  
(Y/N) sighs.

  
_Welcome to the FNAF world._


	3. Night 1 of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night at Freddy's. Couldn't be so bad so when you have someone else to work with, right?

(Y/N) steps into the office on my first Night at Freddy's, scared. The restaurant is much scarier than the daytime. The light of the broken arcade game flickers making the entire experience worse.

 

She sits in the chair as the clock strikes 12:00 AM.

 

_Where is the other person who is supposed to be here?_

 

Just then, the door swings open to see a man with black hair and glasses, also wearing a similar outfit. He stares at her.

 

“Who are you? Did one of us come on a wrong day? What?”

 

(Y/N) shrugs,”I was told to come. I used to be Day Shift.”

 

“I guess we are together for 5 night at Freddy’s,” he says, “What’s your name?”

 

“(Y/N)” she replies.

 

She isn’t used to having a friend so comfortable around her. AJ was a good friend but they don’t normally hang out because he worked at a Sister Location and lived on the north side of LA. The only person she had was Scott but who knows where he is now.

 

“I am Mark.”

 

Just then, the phone rings.

 

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."  
Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.  
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

 

As the night went on, no one talked. Every some minute there would be a:

 

“Seal the door” or “Hit the lights”

 

By 4:00, the animatronics move right up to the doors trying to get in.

 

“Mark! Don't use so much power!” (Y/N) yells.

 

_Too late._

 

The lights go out, the computer shuts off, and the doors slide up. I hide behind the broken arcade game in the office while Mark hides beneath the desk. From knowing the animatronics for quite some time (or the daytime versions anyway), (Y/N) knows that being under a desk is never the right place.

 

The Puppet appears in front of (Y/N)’s face and she swats it away. She also hears the very song she remembered from the last day she saw Scott.

 

“Hi, there I’m Freddy, wanna come and play? I think you’re special, in your own way. I’d love to sing a song with you, it’s my favorite thing to do, ‘cause I love you through and through!”

 

Freddy’s voice is much better at night because it seems like they have a mind of their own. Unlike the day where they are programmed, when the clock strikes 12, they don’t have to follow the same rules.

 

After Mark yells at Freddy for having a horrible voice, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy make their way into the office.

 

“Come play with Freddy, play the night away. All Freddy’s friends have come here to say: We’d love to sing a song with you, it’s our favorite thing to do, ‘cause we love you through and through!”

 

BOOM!

 

The lights come out, power is restored to the building and the animatronics vanishes from the office.

 

“PURPLE GUY!”

 

“Hey J, I’m AJ!” the voice replies.

 

Mark asks stupidly, “Are you here to kill me?”

 

The voice replies, “No I’m here for the morning shift!”

 

Mark gets up and looks at the beeping laptop.

 

_6 AM_

 

6 hours later and they survived. Both of them. Even with Mark’s stupidity.

 

“AJ?” (Y/N) come out from behind the arcade game.

 

“(Y/N)!!!”

 

They embrace leaving Mark awkwardly there.

 

“Don’t you work at the sister location? What happened?”

 

He explains the incident with an animatronic named Baby and how the person the phone said there was an open spot.

 

_When was the call?_

 

_Last week Wednesday._

 

_That was when Scott left._

 

“You’re friends with that weirdo?” AJ looks at her.

 

(Y/N) nods slowly, “Yeah. He disappeared after the phone----He was the one who answered! He quit for you to come here! But it wasn’t him who moved me to the night shift……”

 

Since (Y/N)’s shift was over, she didn’t have to work but she liked to still be there as like a supervisor.

 

 _I’m so used to the job._ She thought.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to this location,” AJ says after lunch.

 

“Has it? I’ve been here every day. It is stressful at first but you’ll get used to it.” she replies.

 

“What happened to Scott?”

 

_What?_

 

She does not want to reply. Not at all. She doesn’t know is the truth. No matter how many calls and texts she sent, he never answered.

 

“I-I don’t know” she stutters out, “I have to go.”

 

She lied.

 

She didn’t have to go.

 

She just wanted to take a nap


	4. You Don't Know Anything About Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Night 1, (Y/N) teaches Mark about the animatronics and then finds out some shocking information about him.

(Y/N) did not know how to react when she saw that AJ was the person to replace Scott as the Day Shift. She just wanted to get away from Freddy’s for a while.

 

_Hi, there I’m Freddy. Wanna come and play? I think you’re special in your own way. I’d love to sing a song with you, it’s my favorite thing to do, Cause I love you through and through._

 

The song plays through her head over and over again reminding her of the new Night Shift Guard joining her every night. She had never met him until now. It seemed Mark never knew what the animatronics was capable of or the history of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

 

She dials Mark’s number because she wants to talk.

 

He answers.

 

Y/N: Hey Mark, it’s (Y/N)

 

M: Oh um hi. What is it?

 

Y/N: I’d like to talk (pause) without creepy somewhat cute animatronics trying to be friends.

 

M: Friends? Um okay? Where?

 

Y/N: Grand Park

 

M: I can be there in half an hour.

 

Y/N: I’ll see you then.

 

She hangs up and sighs.

 

What was she going to ask him?

 

(Y/N) did not know.

 

Half an hour later, Mark arrives at Grand Park and sees her waving at him.

 

“Hi. So what is it?”

 

“You don’t know anything about Freddy’s, do you?” She asks him.

  
Mark shakes his head.

 

“No, I only got the job just to have one. I needed one.” He shrugs, “It’s very…….interesting.”

 

“I can help out with that. First things first; don’t hide under the desk after the power goes out. The Puppet will get you faster there. You have a higher chance of living if you’re in the closet. The only reason I know is I have had a few friends who worked as Night Guard in various locations.”

 

“AJ?”

 

“No. AJ worked at a Sister Location that isn’t really like the location we work at. I’ve never been there personally but I don’t want the job.”

 

The conversation is pretty long discussing best tactics for saving power and when to not mess with Foxy.

 

Bonnie was always the favorite, next to Foxy but was programmed to be a little dumb. Apparently, at night he can forget what the objective is but it still a cool bunny.

 

Freddy, of course, was the leader. The whole inspiration for the Fazbear company. He is pretty smart. He knew that the kitchen camera was dead on (Y/N) and Mark’s first night and knew they needed air.

 

Chica was probably the favorite for the girls. They wanted someone to relate to. But of course, she can only say what she was programmed to in the day while at night, all the animatronics have one program and it’s to not leave the building.

 

Now Foxy. Foxy was probably the easiest to die from and probably has caused a lot of death at the place. He was the overall fan favorite because of the whole pirate fox thing. He gets a little weak with attractive things so that’s why the mask that Mark made worked in hiding him. He’s also fond of the vents.

 

“You sure do know a lot.”

 

“I used to work as day shift.”

 

“I don’t want to work at that horrid place.”

 

(Y/N) stares at him,”Why?”

 

Mark replies, “The animatronics of course.”

 

“But they-”

 

“I’m not continuing this week!”

And he runs off.

_What does he have planned for tonight then?_


	5. Night 2 of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finally finds out what Mark was planning on doing and will never forget it.

Ever since the conversation, (Y/N) worried about what Mark was going to do. The animatronics doesn't want to kill anyone only make friends. Their reputation makes them seem scary. (Y/N) will admit that she was a little scared but that was before she understood Freddy's song.

 

_They only want to be friends. And friends they'll get._

 

(Y/N) then adds _If Mark will cooperate._

 

At 12 o'clock, he's late again.

 

 

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

 

Both the night 1 and night 2 phone calls are so much like Scott. They remind (Y/N) of him.

 

_"Something here seems foul_

_Something here just reeks of blood and suffering_

_Could it be these halls are echoing_

_Of death_

_We'll see_

_In all my dreams I see_

_A maze of halls with bloody walls_

_And countless scrolls_

_Reminding me "It's Me!"_

_Don't play these games_

_You've lost your fright_

_I'm armed with more than a light_

_Cause I'm surviving Five Nights_

_No phones, no screens, no more_

_Just you and me a gun or three_

_And nothing else between me and this door_

_You bring the fur_

_I'll bring the fight_

_Hey Foxy come get a bite_

_And I'm surviving Five Nights!"_

 

It scares (Y/N) who sees the animatronics cowering in parts of the office. As the janitor enters the office, Mark pulls the trigger and shoots the gun three times.

 

He falls to the ground with a _thud!_ And Mark is shocked.

 

"You're not Foxy."

 

"What did you do?!"

 

(Y/N) comes out from her hiding spot and sees the dead man.

 

"I-I needed to get rid of the animatronics if I were to stay here." He says.

 

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS JOB! THE WHOLE POINT OF FREDDY'S!" she yells at him.

 

Neither of them notices the animatronics leaving. Did either of them see them come in?

 

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I don't know anything about Freddy's but I do know one thing; I am afraid. I will die. If I want to live, it means _they_ die."

 

"You're like the rest of the past Night Guards. Selfish and only care about themselves. Enjoy prison."

 

Just then the alarm goes off and both Mark and (Y/N) jump.

 

"Oh no. Oh no."

 

He says about 5 more 'Oh No's before they hear the sirens.

 

"The police have cameras in here. You need to run!" (Y/N) tries to push him away.

 

Mark shakes his head, "Like you said; there are cameras. They would know it was me. As long as I am not at this dreadful pizza restaurant, I am happy to leave. Even if it is jail."

 

It's not long for the police to rush in.

 

They know Mark was the cause of the murder while (Y/N) stood there.

 

"Goodbye!" She shouts as he is dragged out of the office. She looks at the clock.

 

_5:30_

 

So close to the end too.

 

Should she wait until AJ arrived at the office? Or should she go home?

 

Maybe it's just a habit of being at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the morning.

 

Overtime or rest?

 

She can't take the restaurant right now so when the grandfather clock sounding digital clock ticks to 6 AM, she takes her stuff and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole book is on Wattpad and I am just being slow with posting here.   
> -Peter


	6. Kisses from AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the horrific 2nd night of (Y/N) doing the night shift, AJ tries to comfort her.

"(Y/N)!" AJ yells.

 

"Huh, what?"

 

(Y/N) snaps out of a daze.

 

"You need to pay attention. At least you don't have to worry about others."

 

"I am sorry." She says and hops off the desk.

 

AJ let her come during his day shift since she needed something to distract from what happened during (Y/N)'s shift.

 

_Standing guard, five nights alone_

_Working night shifts as a drone_

_In this place, something's not right_

_Pray to God, you'll see the light_

_Phone calls from an unknown guy_

_"More time for you, I should buy_

_Close the doors, don't switch the lights_

_There's nothing wrong, you'll be all right_

_Watch those cameras for the toys_

_Don't let them in, they're rough boys_

_Check on Freddy, he's the smartest_

_Your fifth night will be the hardest"_

_Five children died in the purge_

_Could this be called fate's cruel scourge?_

_Bound to a suit, they still roam_

_With despair, they scream and groan_

_Filled with despair, agony_

_Their existence demonic_

_Running, planning, or just sneaking_

_Painful revenge, what they're seeking_

_Was that just a golden one?_

_Another glance, he'll be gone_

_Is this real or imagination?_

_6 o' clock, your only salvation_

_Five souls, you, sixth, where is the seventh?_

_Stuck on Earth to divide the Heavens_

_These five souls will make you fear_

_Who could be the Puppeteer?_

_Wanting to find who'd done it_

_Jeremy, Fritz, or Mike Schmidt?_

_Stuffed into suits, you'll be dying_

_No one hears your screams, replying_

_Closing on you, vengeful spirits_

_Or ordered, tampered with by Fritz?_

_Reality fades away_

_Bodies twitch, pendula sway_

_"IT'S ME", you're the only one_

_"IT'S ME", where it all began?_

_"IT'S ME", they will haunt you too_

_"IT'S ME", realize, IT'S YOU!_

_Hide as one of them now_

_Before they wrath, you will soon bow_

_Rushing at you, stuffing you in_

_Crushed by wires, from foot to your chin_

_Close those doors and waste your power_

_Hearing their moans, you just cower_

_Lights flickering, you can't leave yet_

_Endless nightmares is what you get_

_Gargling nonsense, the fifth call_

_Bit by bit, your hope will fall_

_You've lived this far, you're still weak_

_Hey, see you again next week!_

_Come to your sense, sinner soul_

_Blood, mucus and your life foul_

_You're the one who stole their lives_

_You awake to burn lights_

_Five souls, you, sixth, where is the seventh?_

_Stuck on Earth to divide the Heavens_

_These five souls will make you fear_

_You are now the Puppeteer!_

 

(Y/N) shivers in a little fear. One thing she does not want it death at an early age. Especially somewhere where many have as well. In the Night shift job too.

 

"I can't quit unless I am fired, so I still have to come back tonight as well."

 

She sighs.

 

"Don't worry (Y/N). It will be fine. You're a talented person who will get through the nights."

 

She looks at the man dressed all in purple.

 

"Do you really think that?"

 

He nods and (Y/N) smiles.

 

She sighs,"What did I do to get this job?"

  
AJ doesn't answer. He instead quickly paces the room. (Y/N) does not ask and continues to talk about different things she could do at night. Would she get another partner or would she be alone? Who would be if there was a person?

 

"You know (Y/N).....I could always take your shift."

 

"I'm not letting you do that, AJ. It's my problem and I'm dealing with it."

 

He hugs her before she continues talking about him taking his shift. AJ then kisses her.

 

No....

 

It's wrong....

 

I can't let it happen.

 

She pulls back and shakes her head.

 

"I'm sorry. I just can't think about caring for someone else right now."

 

(Y/N) walks out of the office and sighs.

 

She lied of course. She very much liked AJ as a friend but she would gladly have someone in her life but she just cares too much about Scott who is nowhere to be found.

 

_Wherever you are.... (Y/N) thinks, don't let me be alone tonight._


	7. Night 3 with Nathan Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets another phone call from a familiar voice and meets the new Night Guard who took Mark's place.

_It didn’t happen._

 

_It didn’t happen._

 

_It didn’t happen._

 

Her phone goes off and she can’t help it.

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

(Y/N) groans. It will be another night tonight. It will be different. Not seeing Mark with AJ continuing to make its way back to her mind. Why did AJ have to do what he did?

 

_What about Scott?_

 

Shut up.

 

_You like him._

 

No

 

_Face it. You remember that day with the little kid. You know you enjoyed that day._

 

He is just my friend.

 

_Sure but he could be much more……_

 

Yet no one knows where he went.

 

She groans again remembering she has to go back to Freddy’s at midnight. It likes you can’t escape the restaurant. If you work or go there, you can’t back away.

 

You are a puppet. The puppeteer pulls you back by the strings attached to your back. You can’t cut the strings no matter how sharp the object can be. You’re always brought back to your job. ALWAYS!

 

Who knew it could be so dark?

 

_Ring ring riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

 

“Guess today is the day no one leaves me alone” (Y/N) mumbles to herself. She picks up the phone and hears it again.

 

“Hello? Hello hello?”

 

(Y/N) is speechless.

 

“Hey, I see you picked up my call. Sorry to hear about Mark. You know, you’re doing better than most who get the Night Shift. It’s so long since we’ve had someone as brave as you will go back every night. 7 years to be exact. We will probably find someone else to join you tonight ummmm not that you’ll need it uh good luck. Normally you would get your phone call at night directed at nobody in particular but I uh wanted to uh send you a personal call ummmm again good luck.”

 

_There is still something familiar about the voice on the phone She thought to herself._

 

-Hours Later-

 

She sighs and steps into the Pizzeria. It’s poorly lit at night and still a mess from today. It doesn’t seem like another person was going to come. (Y/N) takes the normal route to the office, passing the stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood still.

 

When she reaches the office, someone is there. (Y/N) knocks on the door and the person screams. It’s high pitched yet not a female.

 

“Who are you?” The person says to her.

 

She hesitates, “(Y/N). I was assigned Night Shift for the entire week.” She sits in another chair within the office, “I guess they picked you to join my horrid adventure as I survive five nights and Freddy’s. Good luck.”

 

“Actually…..It’s been 7 years since I’ve been here. I regret it so much but at least I could say I survived the week. I’m Nathan Sharp. But most people call me Nate”

 

The shake hands.

 

“Wait…..” (Y/N) whispers

 

_“It’s so long since we’ve had someone as brave as you will go back every night. 7 years to be exact. We will probably find someone else to join you tonight ummmm not that you’ll need it uh good luck.”_

 

She shakes her head. Did the person intentionally hire Nate? Not possible…….Who is the Phone Guy? Scott used to be then left. No more about the past. Got to focus on tonight.

 

“7 years huh? Well, I used to work day shift for about 9 months. No idea how I ended up here.”

 

He turns to her in the chair.

 

“People must hate you then. If you ended up here.” He looks around the office kind of taking in the “old friend.”

 

She shakes her head. (Y/N) explains that she loved the day shift and had friends who worked in the Freddy locations.

 

-To the animatronics and the box-

 

“What is this?” Bonnie asks the others. He was always the curious one who was not really cautious in whatever he was doing.

 

“I don’t know but you shouldn’t touch it. It’s for someone else. You know, not everything is for you.” Chica tells him.

 

“We should probably go tell (Y/N) and Nate”

 

Bonnie opens the box and Chica and Freddy shriek, waiting for the explosion. But nothing happened.

 

“Bonnie!”

 

“Whoops! Sorry……” Bonnie apologies, “I'll wrap it back up and---uh oh!”

 

Immediately he's attacked by a green blur. Chica and Freddy come back to see….just the empty brown box.

 

Where was Bonnie?

 

Meanwhile, Nate and (Y/N) tried their best to not fall asleep. It's such a boring job if nothing is happening. Just after Nate had drifted to sleep, the phone rings, LOUDLY! Both night guards jerk upwards rubbing their eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Nate quickly tries to find the phone but….Can't find it. The papers covered every inch of the desk.

 

“It gets pulled high fast, doesn't it?” (Y/N) says,”At least check the cameras.”

 

Nate does and flips through each of them. He sees the animatronics one moment but the next, Bonnie is gone?

 

“Where's……” He trails off and looks more closely at the screens.

 

“What is it?” (Y/N) asks.

 

There is a crash and Nate goes to that camera and sees the bunny tied up.

 

“Why is Bonnie tied up?” She asks,”What's going on? Wait...One moment….” She runs to Pirates Cove to talk to Foxy.

 

Some people could understand the pirate while other people could not. (Y/N) learned from being at Freddy’s for a long time.

 

“Who took Bonnie!?” she asks, concerned, not letting him leave.

 

“ _Springtrap. That’s what we call him_ ” he grunts.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

She explains the idea to him and he nods.

 

Back in the office, Nate struggles with the green animatronic currently trying to bite him.

 

“A little help here!”

 

“We can’t! He has to be stopped though! We need help!”

 

“Well, take your sweet time!” Nate says sarcastically.

 

(Y/N) runs into the office to see her friend with Springtrap. Just as Springtrap was ready to kill Nate but the vent cover falls, knocking the animatronic to the ground. The puppet’s remains lay on the floor since he flung into the fan.

 

“Good work Foxy!”

 

“ _No problem_ ”

 

“That won’t keep him out for long,” Nate says dragging Springtrap to the closet. He ties him up and locks the door.

 

“Well…..” (Y/N) looks at the black and white puppet beside the desk, “The puppet is gone and none of us can really stop him using a vent…”

 

Bonnie, who finally broke free of the ropes breaths and finally says what everyone wanted.

 

“I know a guy.”

 

Everyone looks at him.

 

“Where does he live?” Nate asks.

 

“I don’t know. You have to look it up.”

 

Apparently, everyone in the Fazbear Entertainment System was by last name and only first initial. The person that Bonnie knew had the last name Fischbach with a first name initial of M.

 

“We better get there,” Nate says.

 

“What about the animatronics?” (Y/N) was talking about them having their jobs at Freddy’s.

 

“Let them come. Hopefully, Springtrap has some type of programming during the day if the day shift finds him.”

 

_Another day with the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._


End file.
